


from anywhere to you

by deeper



Category: Nat and Alex, The Naked Brothers Band - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brothers with benefits, or as I like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeper/pseuds/deeper
Summary: Alex’s started to sweat under the blankets where his thighs are pressed together. He has an itch on his nose and his hair’s dirty. He doesn’t know what time it is but he wants his brother to touch him and he’s given up on caring.





	from anywhere to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from their song tenderly.

 

It’s another hotel night, another night in a bed that isn’t his; another night preparing for god knows how many interviews the next day. Tonight, though, preparing for interviews means spending the entire night watching old horror flicks with Nat, sweatpants on and pillows fluffed.

They always get different rooms, of course. But somehow, one way or another, one of them always finds their way into the others bed at _some_ point during the night.

 _Rosemary’s Baby_ is playing on the laptop that’s propped up in front of them, both of them in the middle of the bed in a pathetic array of blankets. About ten minutes in Alex complains about his tummy hurting, and Nat crawls halfway on top of him to ruck up his shirt and rub it better. Alex just reaches down and cards his fingers through Nat’s curls, silent appreciative gesture. It’s shorter now; Nat got it cut recently.

All of this should be weird, uncomfortable, strange- and it _is_ , but at some point during this year it’s become their new normal. Alex doesn’t know when, or how, or even why it happened- just knows that this is how things are now, and that he’s too scared to ask in case it’ll stop.

 

Nat’s drawing shapes into Alex’s stomach now, triangles and circles. He makes a heart and starts writing letters, but Alex can’t make out what they say. They’re so close Alex can smell him, sweaty and familiar.

Alex feels like he’s running a fever, blankets and pillows all around them creating a comfy but _hot_ nest. His brother’s scent is all around him, so sweet and dirty and warm and all things _Nat_.

It’s getting to him, head throbbing and hands itching to reach out.

Alex tightens his grip in Nat’s hair for a split second and hears his brother sigh below him. As if responding, Nat lowers his head and presses his lips to Alex’s stomach, not quite a kiss.

He licks his way upwards and rests his chin on Alex’s chest, sweetest fucking smile on his face.

 

“Hey.” Nat says.

 

“Hey.” Alex says.

 

“You okay?” Nat asks, and he grabs Alex’s right hand to examine it. He starts picking at one of his nails, like he hasn’t bitten his own to death yet.

 

“Yeah.” Alex watches him, almost mesmerized.

 

“Wanna keep going?” Nat looks at him again, thoroughly casual and composed.

 

Alex’s started to sweat under the blankets where his thighs are pressed together. He has an itch on his nose and his hair’s dirty. He doesn’t know what time it is but he wants his brother to touch him and he’s given up on caring.

 

“Yeah.”

 

It’s an invitation, and Nat’s brief smile after he’d said it almost lifted Alex off the sheets with relief; like this is something totally new.

 

The atmosphere’s changed, tangy and heavy scent lingering in the air all around them now. It feels like shame to Alex, but also like regret, like they shouldn’t be doing this.

And they _shouldn’t_ , but they _are_ , and Nat’s pulling Alex’s body on top of him, hands grabbing his hips.

Nat looks up at him, observes him, that tempting grin on his face again. Like they’re just casually hanging out, like Nat isn’t just rubbing his hard on up against Alex’s ass.

 

Alex gives in, red-faced and swooning. He leans down, folds himself over Nat’s body so they’re flush. He rests his head somewhere between Nat’s neck and shoulder, breathes him in, stores it away for later. He feels Nat’s heartbeat melt with his own and he wants to cry, or scream, or both; anything to get his brother to notice that he wants to stay here like this forever until they’re one body, one soul.

Nat’s hands come up around Alex and soothingly rub his back, caring and gentle touch guiding him. Alex sighs, engulfed in Nat’s warmth, Nat’s smell, Nat’s touch; too much and not enough all at once.

 

Alex lifts his head and presses his lips to Nat’s right cheek, darting his tongue out to lick across it. Alex continues with the tip of Nat’s nose, upwards to his forehead; his left cheek, his chin, the corner of his mouth. He licks across Nat’s mouth, pulling up his top lip and hearing him sigh in the process.

Alex isn’t ready to kiss him yet; doesn’t think he ever will be. He’s hovering above his big brother with his eyes squeezed shut, praying he has enough self control left not to lower his head the rest of the way and stick his tongue down Nat’s throat. Knows it’ll ruin their whole _thing_ , make it all too real.

 

They’re in bed in the dark and Alex feels like a teenager, stupid and shy. Nat’s hands are roaming his body, around his neck and down to his chest, under his shirt and around his hips.

He pushes his fingers into the soft flesh of Alex’s tummy, stroking his fingers down to his thighs and back up.

Nat’s not even really touching him and Alex feels out of breath, hot and floaty. He feels like Nat’s touching him everywhere at once, squeezing him and stroking him, prodding at his softer parts and rubbing circles. It’s nothing extraordinary but it feels so overwhelming to Alex, sensual and tantalizing.

 

When Alex finally makes his way down Nat’s body and pushes his boxers halfway down, Nat lets his head fall back down onto the pillow and curses silently at nothing in particular.

It’s almost always like this, Alex going down on Nat or vice versa; both of them grinding up against each other until they come in their boxers if they have to be quick.

Nat grips the back of Alex’s neck and urges him on, pushes and pulls. Alex keeps a hand at the base of Nat’s dick so he doesn’t gag, shivering when mixed spit runs down his chin and disappears into his shirt.

 

Nat keeps talking, breathy and unfocused, keeps telling Alex how good he is and how badly he wants to fuck him. Alex doesn’t know if he’s serious, doubts he really means it, never responds.

 

When Nat comes, Alex doesn’t swallow, lets it stain the sheets and the rest run down his chin.

Nat pulls him back into his arms, cuddles him close as he sticks a hand down Alex’s pants and sighs into his ear. Alex grabs the sheets with one hand, other hand steadying him as he moves against Nat.

 

Sometimes, Alex feels too exposed when he’s with Nat, like he can see right through him or read Alex’s mind.

 

And maybe, just maybe, that’s true.

 

They’re family, deeply connected in ways Alex is too afraid to really think about. Family, friends, _partners_ , all different people, knowing different things. Nat blurring that line makes Alex feel split open when he’s with him, too vulnerable.

Nat knows all his celebrity crushes, every embarrassing phase he went through as a kid. His favorite food, his favorite movie; how he drinks his coffee. But Nat also knows what Alex sounds like in bed, where he likes to be touched and what to say to get him flustered.

 

When Alex comes into the palm of Nat’s hand, he’s too out of it to really hear what’s being whispered into his ear. The lips next to his ear are gone before he can register what’s really going on, and if it sounds vaguely like _I love ya, baby brother_ it’s just Alex’s mind making up things to make his skull throb even more.

 

They’re close to being glued together with sweat, and the rational part of Alex’s brain wants to clean up and take a shower, but then there’s the part that just wants to stick his face into the dirtiest part of Nat’s t-shirt and fall asleep.

Nat doesn’t say anything, doesn’t comment; just rubs Alex’s back and lets him lie there, lets him breathe.

 

This _thing_ between them, unspoken and heavy, keeps occupying Alex’s mind more and more, making his ears ring as shame runs through his body like a hot flash. He feels impossibly young in Nat’s arms, embarrassed every time he calls him _little brother_.

His cheeks grow hot every time Nat looks at him like he wants him, like Alex’s never been touched before. It’s stupid, Alex thinks, _absolutely fucking stupid_. Where he’s usually confident and daring, Nat turns him pliant and shy.

 

The laptop’s light has gone dark and Alex thinks Nat’s fallen asleep beneath him. Alex is wide awake and aware they still have time; but he still gets up, opens a window and throws a blanket over Nat before walking back to his own room.

 

It’s five hours until sunrise and Alex is sitting on the cold sheets of his empty hotel room bed, head over heels and sick to his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
